Magic In Love
by PusSparKyuELF301
Summary: Sumngmin yang selalu berpikiran logis bertemu dengan namja penuh sihir dan kejutan, Kyuhyun. Tapi saat cinta butuh pengorbanan mampukan Kyuhyun mewujudkannya?/Kyumin/GS/Romance-fantasy
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Magic In Love

Cast : -Kyuhyun

-Sungmin

-Cho Siwon

-Kim Heechul

-Cho Ahra

Rated : T

Genre : Romance-Fantasy

Summary : Sumngmin yang selalu berpikiran logis bertemu dengan namja penuh sihir dan kejutan, Kyuhyun. Tapi saat cinta butuh pengorbanan mampukan Kyuhyun mewujudkannya?

Warning : GS, Typo, ngawur, tulisan tidak sesuai EYD. NO LIKE, DON'T READ!

Happy reading ^_^!

Sungmin berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kampusnya. Ia ada kuliah pagi dan sekarang ia sudah terlambat 15 menit. Taruhan, kalau sampai 5 menit lagi ia belum sampai di kelasnya, ia pasti akan dapat nilai D di mata pelajaran Lee songsaengnim. Dan itu sangat buruk baginya. Yah, kau tahu sendiri Sungmin selalu ingin segalanya perfect. Tapi entah ada apa dengannya hari ini, ia kesiangan. Tidak seperti biasanya saja.

Tiiinn! Tiiinn! (anggap saja itu suara klakson mobil ya!)

Sungmin tersentak setelah mendengar suara klakson mobil yang secara sembarangan dibunyikan sang pengendara yang sepertinya tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Hei! Mau ikut denganku? Kau sedang terburu-buru kan?"

Seorang pria tampan—dengan rambut coklat madu dan sebuah kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung—memiringkan sedikit kepalanya keluar dari mobil Audi berwarna putih .

Sedangkan Sungmin yang tidak tahu siapa namja itu apalagi mengenal pria sok ganteng dan sok keren itu—menurutnya—pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa.

"Yakin tidak mau tumpangan?" namja itu kembali menghentikan mobilnya tepat di samping Sungmin. "Kau kuliah di SJ University kan?" lanjut namja itu, dan kali ini berhasil membuat Sungmin sedikit mempertimbangkan keputusannya.

"Ayo! Aku juga kuliah disana, kau bisa terlambat."

Bingo!

Bagaimana namja itu tahu kalau ia hampir terlambat?

"Dari jalanmu saja sudah kelihatan." Katanya lagi seakan-akan bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Jadi kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Ba-baiklah." Akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia tidak mau dapat nilai buruk dari Lee songsaengnim yang galak itu. Ditambah lagi ia juga tidak mau dipermalukan dengan cara diusir secara tidak hormat olehnya.

"Baiklah, let's go!" teriak namja-yang menurut Sungmin aneh—disampingnya.

Sungminnhanya bisa mencengkeram erat-erat seatbelt-nya (bener gak nih tulisannya?) karena pria itu kini tengah melajukan mobilnya secara brutal.

"Mm…tuan-"

"Kyuhyun." Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Mmm, baiklah tuan Kyuhyun, bisakah kau perlambat laju mobilmu? Ini terlalu berbahaya!" Sungmin berteriak, takut Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun sempat tersenyum—atau menyeringai lebih tepatnya—sebelum kembali menambah kecepatannya.

Dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin menjerit dengan kencangnya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tahu-tahu mobil itu kini sudah berhenti di parkiran kampus mereka.

Setelah naik mobil gila-gilaan itu, kini giliran Sungmin menumpahkan segala amarahnya. Perasaanya memang sudah tidak enak sejak awal. Kini bukan hanya penampilannya saja yang acak-acakkan, tapi juga jantungnya yang nyaris lepas saking kencangnya mobil itu melaju.

Plakk!

Sungmin menampar Kyuhyun yang langsung cengo setelah tadi sebelumnya sempat senang berhasil mengerjai Sungmin.

"Gomawoyo, atas tumpangannya. Itu tadi adalah pengalaman yang sangat menarik." Kata Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali cengo karena mendapat ucapan terima kasih setelah ditampar.

Masih ada dua menit lagi, Sungmin menyempatkan diri merapikan penampilannya yang acak-acakkan sebelum mengetuk pintunya.

"Jweosonghaeyo, saya terlambat." Kata Sungmin sesaat setelah pintu itu songsaengnim melirik jam tangannya kemudian melirik Sungmin sebentar sebelum mempersilakannya duduk.

Baru 15 menit kursi Sungmin terisi, seseorang kembali mengetuk pintu kelas yang sejak tadi hening tampa suara. Lee songsangnim memang sangat berbakat dalam membuat suasana kelas menjadi hening sampai pelajaran berakhir, karna kau tahu, ia bisa saja menendang pantatmu kalau kau berisik atau membuat keributan.

" annyeonghaseyo!" kata seseorang yang sepertinya Sungmin pernah mendengar suaranya. Daaan…

JDEEERR!

" Ooh, Kyuhyun-ssi! Kemarilah!" Kyuhyun mendekat.

" Perkenalkan dirimu!" lanjut songsaengmin setelah Kyuhyun berdiri di sampingnya.

"Saya murid pindahan dari universitas Kyunghee jurusan post modern music, Kyuhyun imnida!" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat kemudian menyeringai setelah melihat seorang gadis yang duduk dibangku paling belakang dan beruntungnya hanya ada dua bangku yang ada di belakang, dan kursi di samping Sungminlah satu-satunya yang kosong.

"Silakan duduk di kursi yang masih kosong, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sama sekali Sungmin tidak mengerti. Lalu duduk dengan santainya disana.

Sungmin masih belum percaya orang yang tadi pagi hampir saja membunuhnya kini ada di sampingnya. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apakah ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan bisa membalas dendam atau malah sebuah kesialan baginya.

"Sungmin-ssi! Apa kau mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja saya jelaskan?" tanya Lee songsaengnim galak sambil menatap Sungmin tajam. Dan tentu saja hal itu berhasil membuat Sungmin membeku ditempatnya.

"N-ne Songsaengnim." Jawab Sungmin gagap.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan!"

Sungmin POV

Mati aku! apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang ini? Aku bahkan tidak dapat mendengar apa yang baru saja songsaengnim katakan. Ahh, namja ini benar-benar bisa saja membuatku sial!

"Pada umumnya kandungan air dalam susu berkisar antara 82 – 90 persen, lemak antara 2,5 – 8,0 persen, kasein antara 2,3 – 4,0 persen, gula antara 3,5 – 6,0 persen, albumin antara 0,4 – 1,0 persen dan abu antara 0,5 – 0,9 persen."

Ha? Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan lidahku sendiri. Kenapa aku?

"Bagus, Sungmin-ssi."

"Terimakasih." Hanya itu yag bisa kukatakan. Hei! Aku bisa mengendalikan lidahku lagi! Aneh.

Kulirik namja disampingku yang sepertinya ia sedang tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyebalkan.

Aku hanya menatapnya sebal. Tapi senyum apa itu tadi? Kenapa menurut felling-ku namja ini yang barusan melakukannya?

" Makanya jangan terus melihatku, kau bisa terpesona pada ketampananku." Kini dia mengatakan perkataan menyebalkan dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah menyebalkannya dari tadi.

Apa? hanya Karena aku melihatnya itu bisa membuatku terpesona? Hei jangan bercanda namja aneh!

Sekarang ia malah kembali melihatku dengan tatapan kasihan, ada apa sih dengan namja aneh ini?

"Apa kau mantan pasien rumah sakit jiwa?" tanyaku sesinis mungkin.

Ia tersenyum sebentar, "sebaiknya kau jangan mengulangi kesalahanmu kalau tidak ingin lidahmu bicara sendiri!"

Akusegera mengalihkan pandanganku kearah songsaengnim dan kembali mencoba konsentrasi. Kurasa dia memang mantan pasien rumah sakit jiwa, atau dia bukan mantan tapi masih jadi pasiennya. Kenapa rumah sakit jiwa di kota sebesar Seoul tidak bisa menjaga pasiennya agar tidak kabur sih? Tanyaku heran.

Skip time~ pulang kuliah

Kyuhyun pov

Aku sungguh penasaran dengan gadis yang tadi pagi kukerjai. Hahaha mukanya yang ketakutan sungguh membuatku senang. Apalagi wajah ketakutannya, hyaaa~ membuatku tak tahan saja ingin meremas pipi chubby-nya.

Dan yap! Inilah alasan utamaku berada disini sekarang. Berjalan mengendap-endap itu memang bukan style-ku, tapi ini harus kulakukan demi gadis manis bernama Sungmin itu. Ya, namanya Sungmin, manis seperti orangnya, Mmm… dalam keadaan tertentu sih.

Kurasa ia sedang tergesa-gesa , dan juga sendirian lagi. Dari yang kulihat seharian ini ia hanya melakukan semua aktifitasnya sendiri. Belajar sendiri, ke kantin seendiri, kemana-mana sendiri. Aku tidak amenegrti kenapa ada orang yang suka melakukan segala aktifitasnya sendiri, bukankah itu membosankan?

Sungmin terus berjalan—masih dengan tergesa gesa—menuju sebuah kafe, kalu aku tidak salah tebak sih. Dan aku tahu kalau ia sedang membutuhkan batuanku. Dan

Cling!

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna puih sudah berada di depanku. Hahaha, kalian pasti bingung kan, kenapa aku bisa melakukan ini? Tapi meskipun kalian bingung, aku tidak akan membocorkannya sampai author memperbolehkanku menceritakannya kepada kalian. karena masalah yang terpenting sekarang ini bukanlah menceritakan identitasku, tapi mengentar Sungmin cepat sampai di tempat tujuan.

Tiiinn! Tiiiinn!

Kubunyikan klakson mobilku tepat disampingnya, dan bisa kupastikan ia akan marah-marah setelah ini.

"Apa kau butuh tumpangan?" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

" Kenapa kau membunyikan klaskson sembaranag sih?" tuh, kan benar apa kataku. Dia marah,Tapi amarahnya jadi tidak kelihatan nyata karena ia mengatakannya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Datar dan teralu lirih, tidak ada tekanan *emangnya lagi nyanyi Kyu oppa?*.

" kau sedang terburu-buru lagi kan?" aku tidak terlalu memerdulikan amarahnya yang seperti orang bergumam.

Karena tidak mendapat respon yang kuharapkan, kubunyikan sekakali lagi klakson mobilku, sekarang ini aku tidak peduli kalau ada orang yang meneriaku orang mabuk gara-gara terus membunyikan klakson, tapi untungnya ini bukanlah jalan yang lebar dan ramai.

" Apa kau sedang pamer mobil mewahmu itu?!" teriaknya galak, ini baru namanya marah.

"aku sedang berusaha menolongmu."

"Apa aku pernah minta tolong padamu?" ucapnya ketus kemudian mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi tentu saja itu sia-sia Karena aku akan dengan mudah mengejarnya.

"naiklah,atau kau akan menyesal." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan smirk paling sempurna yang bisa kulakukan.

"Berhenti mengikutiku! Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku? Apa sebenarnya hubungan kita? Apa kita ini teman? Apa kita ini saling mengenal? Apa sebenarnya maumu?" ucapnya kembali marah kepadaku.

"Karena kau adalah calon istriku."

Ahh! Apa aku kehilangan kewarasanku? Kenapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja?

" jadi bagaimana? Kalau kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut aku akan memaksa." Kataku sambil kembali tersenyum smirk.

"kalau begitu aku memaksa." Kataku. Lalu…

Cling!

Sedetik kemudian ia sudah duduk manis di sampingku. Kulihat ia masih syok kemudian menatapku tajam.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Turunkan aku!"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan mencelakaimu. Aku akan mengemudi dengan sangat lambat. Jadi turuti perintahku dan duduklah dengan manis. jangan banyak protes!" aku mulai menjalankan mobilku.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu? Memangnya kau siapa? Dan apa yang barusan kau lakukan padaku?" ia masih penasaran ternyata.

" kalau aku mengatakannya, apa kau akan percaya?" ia hanya mendengus kesal. "Baikalah, aku ini penyihir, apa kau percaya?"

TBC

Mian, bukannya


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Magic In Love

Cast : -Kyuhyun

-Sungmin

-Cho Siwon

-Kim Heechul

-Cho Ahra

Rated : T

Genre : Romance-Fantasy

Summary : Sumngmin yang selalu berpikiran logis bertemu dengan namja penuh sihir dan kejutan, Kyuhyun. Tapi saat cinta butuh pengorbanan mampukan Kyuhyun mewujudkannya?

Warning : GS, Typo, ngawur, tulisan tidak sesuai EYD. NO LIKE, DON'T READ!

NO LIKE, DON'T READ LOHH! Bagi yang maksa,

Happy reading ^_^!

Previous story

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu? Memangnya kau siapa? Dan apa yang barusan kau lakukan padaku?" ia masih penasaran ternyata.

" kalau aku mengatakannya, apa kau akan percaya?" ia hanya mendengus kesal. "Baikalah, aku ini penyihir, apa kau percaya?"

Chapter 2

"Itu adalah lelucon paling tidak lucu yang pernah kudengar." Katanya dingin.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak akan percaya. Tapi itulah kenyataannya."

"Maksudmu kau ini manusia seperti Harry Potter yang menggunakan tongkatnya untuk merubah manusia menjadi katak begitu? Jangan konyol!"

"Kalau tidak percaya ya sudah. Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan tadi hanya halusinasimu?"

" Lakukan yang mana?" ia mengambil jeda sebentar. " Oh, jadi itu. Kurasa tadi aku sedikit mengantuk." Katanya sinis.

Aku tertawa. Gadis ini benar-benar lucu. Jawaban seperti ini memang sudah dapat kuprediksi.

"Kenapa tertawa? "

"Ani. Baikalah, sebenarnya biasanya aku tidak akan repot-repot membuat orang lain percaya, tapi kali ini aku akan menunjukannya." Aku tersenyum smirk." Tutup matamu."

"Kenapa aku harus menutup mata? Supaya kau bisa mengelabuhiku dengan trikmu?" ia membuang pandangan keluar .

" Sebenarnya berapa jauh lagi kafe-mu itu?"

Ia memandang sekitarnya kemudian mengernyit bingung.

"Yaa! Kita kelewatan. Kafenya ada di-" belum selesai ia bicara,aku sudah menghentika mobilku dan itu sukses membuatnya melongo tak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa kita bisa ada disini? Bukannya tadi kafenya sudah kelewat jauh?" ia masih memandang tak percaya pada pemandanngan di depannya. Kami sudah berada di parkiran kafe yang dimaksud Sungmin.

"Jadi kau bekerja disini?" aku turun dari mobil dan mulai melangkah masuk sambil memperhatikan sekeliling kafe itu.

"Yaa! Jelaskan padaku kenapa kita bisa ada disini?" ia berlari menyusulku masuk ke dalam kafe.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi." Aku pura-pura tidak peduli dengan kekagetannya walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat suka memandang wajahnya yang sedang kagum begitu, terlihat sangat cute.

"Sebaiknya kau segera masuk dan mulailah bekerja. Aku akan menuggumu."

Ia kembali mendengus kesal. "Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Aku kembali tersenyum." Kalau begitu aku akan benar-benar pulang. Kau jangan mencariku."

"Untuk apa aku mencarimu, lagipula kita ini tidak saling mengenal. "

"Benarkah? Bukannya kau sudah menanyakan namaku tadi pagi?"

Untuk sesaat ia terdiam lalu membalikkan badannya. Aku yakin ia pasti sangat malu saat ini.

"Baikalah aku pulang." Untuk saat ini aku masih menunggunya berkata 'tunggu', tapi kata yang kutunggu itu tak kunjung keluar. Akhirnya dengan berat hati kutinggalkan kafe itu. Aku harus segera pulang sebelum aku digantung appa-ku karena terlambat pulang. Bisa panjang urusannya kalau sudah berurusan dengan appa.

Mansion keluarga Cho~

19.17 KST.

Author pov

Mobil Audi As berwarna putih itu tepat berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang terbilang minimalis itu serta ukiran pintu bergaya klasik menambah sedikit kemewahan di setiap sudutnya. Ditambah lagi dengan beberapa lampu taman yang berwarna kuning tembaga menambah kesan menawan. Dengan segera Kyuhyun memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi.

Kakaknya yang mendengar suara deru mobil segera turun dari kamarnya dan mendapati adiknya sedang menutup pintu utama sambil celingukan.

"percuma. Appa dan eomma sedang pergi. Tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi begitu, lagipula suara mobilmu itu terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum gaje kearah nuna-nya." Kau tahu saja aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu appa."

"Siapa gadis itu?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan melangkah masuk berhenti ketika nunanya bicara dengan nada dingin menyelidiknya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam di tempat, tidak berani bergerak. Ia lupa nunanya bisa tahu apapun yang dilakukannya. Setiap penyihir memang mempunyai kemampuan khusus yang hanya dia saja yang bisa melakukannya. Dan kemampuan nuna-nya adalah melihat keadaan seseorang baik dalam keadaan dekat maupun jauh seperti apapun. Tapi itu hanya berlaku kepada sesama penyihir, artinya ia tidak bisa melakukannya kepada orang yang bukan penyihir tetapi apapun yang berada di dekat objeknya akan dapat dilihat.

"A-aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya." Jawab Kyuhyun gagap, sungguh itu adalah alasan paling bodoh yang pernah ia buat.

"Meskipun begitu aku akan tetap melaporkannya kepada appa." Ahra—kakak Kyuhyun—melipat tangannya di dadanya.

Kyuhyun pov

Bahaya, kalau nuna merajuk begitu bisa gawat urusannya. Belum saatnya appa tahu soal Sungmin. Aku harus mencegah sebelum appa benar-benar akan menggantungku jika tahu soal Sungmin.

"Nuna, apa besok nuna mau jalan –jalan ke Hutan Biru?"

Ahra nuna hanya mengernyit "Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara soal hutan Biru? kau mau mengajakku ke sana?"

"Tentu saja. Se-pu-as-nya." Kataku penuh penekanan.

Hahahaha , aku menahan tawaku dan sebisa mungkin hanya tertawa dalam hati. Wajah nuna yang tadinya kelihatan galak dan berbahaya kini berubah bingung diliputi rasa bimbang. Nuna memang sedikit mudah dibujuk kalau tahu metodenya.

Hutan Biru. Yah, walaupun namanya hutan tapi kau tidak akan percaya kalau tempat itu seperti pasar malam, hanya penyihir tingkat atas yang bisa membuka pintu kesana. Nunaku akan sangat senang jika kuajak kesana, tapi kami selalu melakukannya diam-diam. Karena appa melarang. Yah, aku sih tidak tahu pasti alasannya, tapi selama aman-aman saja aku tidak akan menuruti perintahnya.

Dan senagnya diantara kami berdua, hanya aku yang punya kemampuan membuka pintu kesana. Aku sendiri bingung, padahal tingkat kemampuan kami sama, yah, baikalah, nunaku melebihiku, walaupun itu sedikit—sedikit sekali menurutku. Ia akan merengek padaku jika ia ingin mengunjungi tempat itu. Alasannya? Bukan karena ia ingin bermain, bukan jalan-jalan atau melihat-lihat, apalagi minta diramal sama mama Loreng, ups! Tapi karena seseorang. Kalau kalian berpikir orang itu adalah orang hebat dengan kekuatan sihir luar biasa, jawabannya BIG NO! Hhahaha. Sedikit banyak aku tahu tentang namja yang jadi alasan kakaku melanggar perintah appa padahal ia adalah anak yang sangat penurut. Namja itu hanyalah penyihir biasa yang menjual bahan-bahan ramuan. Aish! Benar-benar biasa bukan? Bahkan jika kekuatan sihirnya diadu denganku, sudah dapat kupastikan aku menang ,hahaha. Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan aku mengangkatnya dan bersiap membantingnya ke tanah kemudian nunaku meraung raung tidak jelas lalu…

"Kyu, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa tersenyum sendiri? Aku curiga ini ada apa-apanya." Nuna menatapku dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal. "Aku tidak punya niat apa-apa. aku benar-benar akan mengajakmu kesana kalau kau mau merahasiakan gadisku dari dari appa dan eomma."

Nuan tampak berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk senang." Baiklah, asal kau tidak macam-macam dengan gadis itu akau akan diam."

"Macam-macam apa maksudmu? Nuna pikir aku ini mesum?"

"Yak! Kau jangan berpikir begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau bertindak bodoh dengan menunjukkan kekuatanmu padanya." Katanya mengalihkan pandangan sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Sudah."

Nuna langsung memutar kepalanya dengan cepat kearahku. "Apa maksudmu sudah?"

"Dia sudah tahu aku penyihir." Jawabku santai.

Pukk!

Sebuah jitakan dengan mulus mendatar di kepalaku. " Appo! kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Pabboya! Bagaimana kalau nanti dia membocorkannya?" tanya nunaku tajam sambil melotot.

"Tidak akan. Lagian itu tidak apa-apa kan, sebenarnya?" kataku sambil melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada appa dan eomma!" teriak nunaku dari lamtai bawah.

"Ya sudah, katakana saja. Aku tidak akan pernah mengajakmu ke hutan Biru lagi. Oh ya, satu hal lagi…"

Zzhiing!

Sku mencintainya dan aku percaya padanya." Kataku tepat disamping telinga nuna.

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! Awas saja kalau kau celaka, aku tidak akan menolongmu!" kini ia kembali berteriak karena sedetik kemudian aku sudah kembali berada di lantai atas.

TBC

Ini sudah saya update. Maaf saya kelamaan . ini karena saya emang susah koneksinya hehehe harap maklum yaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Magic In Love

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun

\- Lee Sungmin

-Cho Siwon

-Kim Heechul

-Cho Ahra

Rated : T

Genre : Romance-Fantasy

Summary : Sumngmin yang selalu berpikiran logis bertemu dengan namja penuh sihir dan kejutan, Kyuhyun. Tapi saat cinta butuh pengorbanan mampukah Kyuhyun mewujudkannya?

Warning : GS, Typo, ngawur, tulisan tidak sesuai EYD. NO LIKE, DON'T READ!

NO LIKE, DON'T READ LOHH! Bagi yang maksa,

Happy reading ^_^!

Previous story

"…aku mencintainya dan aku percaya padanya." Kataku tepat disamping telinga nuna.

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! Awas saja kalau kau celaka, aku tidak akan menolongmu!" kini ia kembali berteriak karena sedetik kemudian aku sudah kembali berada di lantai atas.

Chapter 3

Sungmin's home

22.15

Sungmin pov

Kunyalakan lampu di apartemen kecilku. Tidak banyak barang-barang, tidak banyak kenangan karena semua sudah kutinggalkan di rumah lamaku. Kenangan bersama appa,eomma, dan namdingsaengku sudah kukubur bersama jasad mereka dan kutinggalkan bersama rumah lama kami.

Lima tahunn sudah aku tinggal di flaf kecil ini. Sebenarnya aku selalu merasa kesepian dan ketakutan, aku bahkan nyaris tidak ingin mengingatnya. Kematian orang tuaku telah sepenuhnya mengubah aku….karena aku lah penyebab kematian orang tuaku. Akulah yang telah membunuh mereka.

Flashback

Author's pov

Malam yang cerah. Bintang-bintang tampak menampakkan dirinya menemani sang bulan, tak tampak tertutup awan sedikitpun. Suasana malam yang tenang tanpa ada tanda-tanda bahwa sebuah tragedi akan terjadi pada keluarga kecil itu.

"Appa, eomma, akuk tidur disini ya?" Ujar Jeongmin—adik Sungmin—sambil bergelayut manja pada sang eomma.

"Kenapa Jeongmin mau tidur disini? Kan Jeongmin sudah punya kamar sendiri?" protes sang appa karena merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran putra satu-satunya itu.

"Tapi kita kan jarang tidur bersama?"

"Jeongmin kan sduah besar, pasti berani kalau tidur sendiri, ne?" kini nyonya Lee angkat bicara.

"Sungmin juga mau tidur bersama~"

Seorang anak perempuan berambut agak panjang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu dan membuat kedua orang tuanya mendesah kecewa.

"Kenapa nuna ikut-ikutan? Jeongmin duluan yang ingin tidur bersama appa eomma~" anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun itu memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak senangnya.

Sang kakak tampaknya tidak menggubris protes adiknya, ia malah menggelayut manja pada sang appa.

"Boleh ya, appa. Boleh ya~"

"Sungmin sudah terlalu besar, pasti tempat tidurnya tidak akan muat." Lagi-lagi Jeongmin melancarkan protesnya.

Dan gadis kecil itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Baiklah Jeongmin boleh tidur disini. Sungmin lain kali saja ya!" kata sang eomma sambil mengelus lembut kepala sang anak perempuannya.

"Horeee~!" Jeongmin bersorak sedangkan Sungmin manyun.

Akhirnya dengan langkah kaki berat, Sungmin melangkah meninggalkan kamar orangtuanya. Sepertinya Sungmin adalah anak yang sangat penurut. Ia keluar tanpa membantah apapun. Ia memang anak baik.

Tengah malam.

Semua orang dalam keluarga Lee tampaknya sudah tertidur pulas.

Sungmin tampak tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Sudah sekak sejam yang lalu ia selalu berganti posisi setiap sepuluh menit. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, ah bukan, perasaannya. Ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada keluarganya nanti. Tapi tak ada yang ia lakukan selain terus bergeliat tidak nyaman di tempat tidurnya.

Sreett!

Sungmin terbangun. Ia tampak seperti melihat seseorang bergerak melintasi jendelanya. _Siapa itu?_ Batinnya khawatir.

Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mencoba mencari tahu siapa sosok yang tadi melintas. Ia keluar lewat pintu belakang rumahnya—pintu terdekat dengan kamarnya.

Tak ada siapapun. Selain keadaan sekitar yang memang gelap, tak ada sosok yang terlihat bergerak atau mencurigakan. Apa mungkin ia bersembunyi? Mungkinkah itu pencuri?

Sungmin hendak menuju kamar orang tuanya ketika tiba-tiba…

Booomm!

Suara ledakan keras terdengar berasal dari arah bagian depan rumahnya. Sungmin tak dapat menggerakan badannya barang sesenti pun! Berbagai kemungkinan bermunculan di otaknya. Perasaannya campur-aduk. Dari mana datangnya suara ledakan itu kalu bukan dari rumahnya?

Segera Sungmin mengecek keadaan rumahnya. Benar saja. Keadaan rumahnya mulai dari ruang makan yang terletak dekat dapur—tempatnya tadi berada—sudah mulai terlihat barang-barang yang terlempar dalam keadaan gosong.

Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang ketika langkah demi langkah membawanya menuju kamar tempat appa, eomma, dan adiknya tertidur.

Bruukk!

Sungmin jatuh terduduk ketika yang ia lihat adalah keadaan keluarganya yang sudahh tak dapat dikenali.

Pukk!

Satu tepukan mendarat di pundak Sungmin yang tengah berjongkok. Dan entah sejak kapan rumahnya sudah ramai dengan begitu banyak orang. Petugas pemadam kebakaran pun sudah mulai lalu-lalang, tapi tak ada api yang mereka temukan.

Aneh.

Sungguh aneh memang, sebuah ledakan yang mampu membuat apa yang ada di sekitarnya menjadi tak berbentuk, tak meninggalkan api sedikitpun. Hanya ada asap yang terlihat mengepul disana-sini.

Sungmin sudah tak dapat mempertahankan kesadarannya, ia jatuh pingsan. Dan tanpa Sungmin ketahui seseorang tengah berlari ketakutan sambil menjauhi rumahnya yang di beberapa bagian sudah tak berbentuk.

Flashback end

Sungmin kembali hampir menitikkan air matanya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang berbisik di telinganya.

"Mereka tak akan bahagia jika kau terus menangis."

Sungmin sedikit berjengit ketika pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya saat menoleh adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ya! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?!"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sungmin sambil mengelus telinganya yang tiba-tiba berdenging.

"Kau, kenapa berteriak di depan wajah orang lain?" Kyuhyun masih setia mengelus-elus telinganya.

"Jawab aku, apa yang kau lakukan disini dan bagaimana caranya kau masuk?"

"pintunya tidak terkunci." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu yang masih sedikit terbuka.

"Apa maumu?" Sungmin masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

Kyuhyun menuju sebuah tempat duduk yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidur Sungmin. Lalu menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi senang.

"Melihatmu."

Jawaban Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin naik pitam. Segera ia raih apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya dan melemparkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"PERGI! DASAR TIDAK SOPAN!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin melemparinya dengan bantal, boneka, selimut, buku bahkan sekarang Sungmin tengah memegang sebuah jam weker yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

"Kau ini jadi orang temperamen sekali." Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak takut dengan apa yang dilemparkan Sungmin karena dalam sekejap benda-benda itu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Sungmin berhenti melempari Kyuhyun dan mulai menangis, dadanya terasa begitu sesak sejak tadi. Kakinya mulai tak bisa menompang berat tubuhnya. Ia terduduk di tempat tidurnya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan sibuk menahan tangisnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja menangis. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Kyuhyun sempat memandang puncak kepala Sungmin yang menunduk. Bahu gadis itu berguncang. Tak tahan melihat pemandangan didepannya, Kyuhyun pun segera merengkuh bahu Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

Sungmin sempat kaget dengan pelukan Kyuhyun, tapi kehangatan pelukan itu menghilangkan keinginan untuk mendorong Kyuhun menjauh. Ia menangis dalam pelukan hangat namja itu, tak ada yang mereka lakukan, Sungmin hanya menangis dan Kyuhyun terus memeluk dan mengelus punggungnya.

Setengah jam berlalu dan tangisan Sungmin pun tampaknya sudah mulai mereda. Ia mulai melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat itu.

"Sekarang jawab aku, kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba ada disini?" Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan sinis.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku hanya ingin melihatmu." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur Sungmin dan kembali duduk di kursi yang tadi didudukinya.

Sungmin mendecih dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Hari sudah larut dan ia mengantuk, tapi namja di depannya ini benar-benar bisa menjadi obat tidurnya. Sungmin tidak bisa mengusirnya. Ia benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuat Kyuhyun minggat dari rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepala Sungmin.

"Kalau kau tetap tidak mau pergi dan terus memaksa tetap disini, maka aku akan bilang pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah seorang penyihir!"

Ancaman Sungmin sempat membuat Kyuhyun mengerut di tempat duduknya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkah mundur.

"Baiklah, nona manis, jangan terbawa emosi begitu, aku datang karena ingin menghiburmu. Jadi simpan saja kata-kata itu. Aku pergi."

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun melompat dari jendela kamar Sungmin dan secepat itu pula Kyuhyun sudah tak tampak lagi dari pandangan.

Sungmin sempat takjub dengan kepergian Kyuhyun yang mampu menghilang secepat itu sekaligus kagum juga dengan otaknya yang jalan disaat yang tepat.

Sungmin mendesah lega karena akhirnya pengganggu tidurnya sudah berhasil ia lenyapkan dari pandangan. Ia beringsut ke tempat tidurnya karena kantuk sudah benar-benar mengusaianya.

Cho Kyuhyun pov;

Kenapa aku bodoh sekali ya? Seharusnya aku tak perlu takut dengan ancaman gadis itu. Lagipula siapa juga yang akan mendengar pernyataan tidak masuk akal macam itu?

Ah! Cho Kyuhyun pabbo! Kalaupun tidak ada yang percaya kau pun harus tetap menyembunyikan identitasmu. Karena jika sampai ada satu orang saja yang curiga, semuanya bisa kacau.

Aku kembali menutup pintu depan dengan hati-hati. Seharusnya tidak ada peraturan masuk rumah harus lewat pintu depan ataupun mantra larangan masuk lewat jendela, kalau begini kan aku jadi repot.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa baru pulang? Dari mana saja kau?" sebuah suara nyaris membuatku meloncat saking kagetnya.

"Eomma? Kenapa eomma belum tidur?" jawabku sambil mencoba keberuntunganku dengan memasang senyum paling manis yang aku punya.

"Kau? Beraninya kabur dari rumah dan baru pulang jam segini?" eomma kembali menatapku tajam. Aku sampai tak berani menatapnya.

"Aku..aku baru saja berlatih, eomma." Jawabku asal-asalan.

Eomma menatapku curiga, itu sudah pasti. "Kau latihan?"

"Ne, eomma tidak llihat aku begitu berkeringat?"

"Yang benar saja, wajahmu itu pucat sekali. Jangan coba-coba membohongiku!"

"Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau latihan lama sekali? Mana tugas yang kusuruh? Kau berniat membohongiku ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja nuna sudah berdiri di samping eomma. Hah! Yang benar saja, aku sedang terpojok begini nuna malah berusaha membunuhku.

Tapi sejurus kemudian nuna mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hah..ternyata ia berusaha menolongku.

"Nuna~ tugas yang kau berika itu terlalu berat, bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya sendiri?"

"Jadi kau benar sedang latihan, Kyu?" tanya eomma menatapku dan nuna bergantian.

"Ne, aku menyuruh anak bodoh ini mencari bola biru yang disembunyikan di danau hitam."

"Mwo? Kau menyuruh Kyuhyun kecilku mencari benda semacam itu malam-malam begini?" tanya eomma dengan penuh kekagetan. Kemudian ia mulai meraba-raba tubuhku.

"Eomma, gwaenchana. Nuna memang dasarnya tak berperasaan, tapi aku selalu bisa menjaga drirku sendiri." Nuna sempat melilrikku tajam, aku hanya tersenyum mencoba menyamarkan kebohongan ini.

"Jinjja? Lalu kenapa mukamu pucat begitu? Kau kedinginan ya?"

Untuk sesaat aku bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi akhirnya hanya sebuah anggukan yang kujadikan jawaban.

"Ommo! Kalau begitu, tidurlah dan hangatkan badanmu. Jangan sampai kau jadi sakit. Arrachi?"

"Ne."

Eomma segera meninggalkanku bersama nuna. Begitu sosok eomma menghilang dibalik tembok, nuna langsung menatapku tajam.

"Ya! Cho evil! Kenapa kau baru pulang? Dasar bodoh, kalau kau ketahuan aku juga akan dapat masalah karena menolongmu! Jadi jangan macam-macam."

"Aku tahu." jawabku malas dan bersiap meninggalkan nuna.

Aku tak bisa tidur. Bayangan wajah gadis itu terus menghantuiku. Wajah sedihnya benar-benar tak bisa kulupakan. Kenapa bisa kembali muncul? Kenapa takdir harus mempertemukanku dengannya? Ini benar-benar tak adil baginya. Karna aku ia jadi kehilangan semua keluarganya, karna aku ia jadi seperti sekarang. Tuhan, benarkah apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang? Kenapa aku harus selalu diliputi rasa bersalah?

Tiba-tiba aku mulai menagis seperti anak kecil. Kebodohanku membuat banyak orang kehilangan keluarganya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku selalu memikirkan tentang kejadian musim semi lima belas tahun yang lalu. Kadang aku berpikir apakah aku harus menggunakan kemampuanku mengembalikan waktu untuk menebus kesalahanku?

Mengembalikan waktu adalah kemampuan yang dianggap paling tinggi karena bagaimanapun juga waktu adalah kekuasaan Tuhan yang tidak boleh dicampuri manusia. Maka dari itu kemampuan itu tak bisa sembarangan dilakukan. Selalu ada resiko dibalik setiap tindakan, begitu juga dengan mengembalikan waktu yang akan mengacaukan kehidupan, aku juga kan menghilang jika hal itu terjadi. Karna itulah aku selalu ragu untuk menebus kesalahanku.

Author pov

06.55 KST

Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut coklat muda yang sedikit ikal tampak masih tertidur pulas di balik selimutnya. Sinar matahari yang memaksa menerobos masuk lewat celah-celah jendelanya jatuh mengenai matanya yang masih terpejam erat.

Sinar matahari yang mengenai mata namja itu ternyata cukup membuatnya terganggu, buktinya ia mulai bergeliat tidak nyaman di kasur king size empuknya itu.

Brakk!

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar oleh seorang gadis manis yang tampaknya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari namja yan tengah tertidur itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun—namja pemilk kamar—itu bangun terduduk saking kagetnya. #bahasanya ribet baget seeh ^_^!

"Ya! Apa-apaan nuna ini?! Kenapa buka pintu harus dengan cara kasar seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kesadarannya langsung kembali sepenuhnya akibat perbuatan kakaknya.

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau suaranya akan sekeras itu." Jawab sang kakak sambil sedikit takut-takut. "Appa menyuruhmu turun untuk sarapan." Lanjutnya kali ini disertai senyuman manis.

Kyuhyun hanya mendesah malas mendengar perintah appa-nya yang sok berkuasa itu.

"Jangan berani-berani membangkang Cho Kyuhyun," kata Ahra sakartis. "Atau kau akan mati." Ahra melenggang meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah pucat dengan perkataan sang kakaknya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun lebih takut pada kakanya dari pada appa-nya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Kyuhyun segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyambar handuknya malas.

Setelah dirasa tubuhnya cukup bersih Kyuhyun segera turun ke bawah, menuju tempat yang saat ini paling tidak ingin ditujunya. Langkahnya terasa berat saat dibawa menuruni setiap anak tangga. Dan begitu sampai sang appa tampaknya sudah selesai dengan acara makan paginya.

"Kau terlambat tuan muda Cho." Tanpa melihat sang anak yang sedang memasang tampang sebal Cho Siwon a.k.a appa Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang makan besar keluarga mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sebal dengan perkataan sang appa, tak berminat merespon perkataan appa-nya yang dingin seperti es.

"Kemarilah, kau mau pergi kuliah kan?" Kim Heechul—eomma Kyuhyun—menepuk kursi disebelahnya.

"Kau jangan membuat masalah dengan appamu," Heechul memberi pengertian pada putra satu-satunya itu. "Kalau sikapmu tetap begitu pada appamu kau tidak akan mendapat ilmu terakhir dari appa-mu yang sudah turun-temurun itu."

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak percaya. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah disini? Kenapa jadi Kyuhyun yang disalahkan atas sikap appa-nya yang tahu-tahu jadi sedingin es padanya?

Tak sampai sang eomma menatap lama putranya, Kyuhyun masih tidak berkata-kata. Ia hanya menatap piringnya yang penuh berisi nasi yang masih utuh.

"eomma aku berangkat kuliah." Akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama mengunci mulutnya.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Bersikaplah sopan pada Eommamu! Kau ini!" Ahra menatap tidak senang dengan adiknya yang sudah menghilang dibalik tembok.

Kyuhyun masih memikirkan perkataan eommanya barusan. Ia dikira bersikap kurang ajar pada appa-nya? Padahal appa-nya sendiri yang tiba-tiba menjadi galak dan tak menyukainya. Kyuhyun sediri merasa aneh dengan sikapa appa-nya yang tiba-tiba berubah dingin dan sok berkuasa. Padahal dulu keluarga mereka adalah keluarga harmonis yang sangat hangat. Tapi kemana semua kehangatan ayahnya itu?

Kadang Kyuhyun berpikir apakah benar yang hidup selama ini bersama keluarganya adalah ayahnya yang asli? Kenapa sikap dan kepribadiannya bisa berubah dalam sekejap?

Ayah Kyuhyun dulu bukanlah orang yang sok berkuasa, kejam dan suka membuat aturan. Dulu ayahnya adalah penyihir hebat yang ramah dan sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya. Tapi sejak hari itu, ketika seorang penyihir jahat menyerang keluarganya, ayahnya jadi sedikit aneh. Padahal ayahnya berhasil mengusir sang penyihir jahat itu dari rumah mereka.

Ya, penyihir jahat itu adalah Kim Young woon. Seorang pemimpin kumpulan penyihir ilmu hitam yang ada di di gunung Cheon, sebuah gunung yang tersembunyi. Ia sendiri belum pernah kesana. Ayahnya bilang bahwa gerbang gunung itu hanya bisa dibuka oleh mereka para penghuni gunung Cheon.

Para penyihir gunung Cheon adalah mantan penyihir yang dihukum karena membuat pelangggaran berat. Sehingga mereka diasingkan di gunung Cheon. Tapi lama-kelamaan mereka malah membentuk sebuah perkumpulan penyihir ilmu hitam.

Pemerintah ikatan penyihir juga sudah berusaha menghancurkan perkumpulan itu karena mereka selalu membuat keonaran dimana-mana. Walaupun mereka tidak menampakkan diri di depan manusia, tapi Leeteuk—ketua pemerintah ikatan penyihir—merasa bahwa mereka bukan hal mustahil, suatu hari akan melakukan penyerangan pada manusia. Dan hal itu adalah pelanggaran paling berat yang hukumannnya eksekusi.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Matanya menyipit begitu melihat bayangan seseorang yang sepertinya mulai memenuhi hatinya. Sungmin. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kyuhyun segera berlari mendekati Sungmin yang tampak tergesa-gesa.

Gadis itu membawa setumpukan buku yang lumayan tebal-tebal. Kyuhyun tidak tahu pasti apa itu, tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan gadisnya….'gadisnya'? Baiklah, 'gadisnya' membawa barang seberat itu di tangannya. Segera Kyuhyun mengambil separuh buku yang ada di tangan Sungmin. Seandainya ini bukanlan tempat yang ramai, ia pasti akan memindahkan buku itu dengan kekuatanyya tanpa perlu sudah payah. Dalam sekejap harusnya buku itu sudah berpindah ke tempat yang diinginkan, tapi sayangnya ia tidak berada pada waktu dan tempat yang pas.

"Kau...?" kata-kata Sungmin tercekat di tenggorokan.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin."Kayaknya aku sedikit terlambat".

Sungmin hanya mendengus sebal dengan senyum dan tatapan Kyuhyun yang baginya tampak yang Sungmin lakukan justru membiarkan Kyuhyun membawakan bukunya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membawa buku yang berat-berat sih?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Sungmin yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbalik memandang Sungmin. Ia sedikit kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Kyuhyun sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting seperti itu? Buang-buang tenaga saja." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kerarah lain—tak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

" Kau pelit sekali tenaga. Apa kau belum sarapan? Kalau belum ayo kita ke kantin, aku juga belum sarapan."

Tanpa babibu Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin yang masih membawa buku sehingga gadis oleng dan hampir terjatuh.

"Ya! Bisakah kau tidak bertindak seenaknya pada orang lain?" gerutu Sungmin setelah mereka sampai di kantin yang ternyata masih sepi.

"Ayo kita duduk disana!" kata Kyuhyun semangat sambil kembali menarik tangan Sungmin menuju sebuah meja yang terletak agak di pojokan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memesan jjajangmeyeon setelah sebelumnya Kyuhyun mememaksa Sungmin untuk ikut makan.

Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak suka diacuhkan tapi melihat orang yang bersamanya saat ini bukanlah orang yang terlihat sedang bahagia, Sungmin jadi malas untuk menanyainya.

Sungmin memandang sekitarnya. Sepi. Hanya tampak beberapa mahasiswi yang bergerombol di salah satu meja sambil cekikikan mengerikan. Sengmin bergidik ngeri. Salah satu dari mereka menangkap tatapan aneh Sungmin kemudian menatapnya tajam.

"Gadis-gadis itu mengerikan." Komentar Kyuhyun persis seperti yang dipikirkan Sungmin.

"Aku rasa mereka tertarik padamu." Sungmin meringis.

Benar saja beberapa detik kemudian salah seorang gadis dengan rok pendek jauh diatas lutut dengan setelan blazer yang tampaknya ketua kelompok mereka ditemani seorang gadis lain berambut blonde mendekati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Ralat, mereka hanya mendekati Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meringis, Kyuhyun cengengesan. Gadis-gadis itu mengambil tempat duduk paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Saat gadis ber-rok pendek duduk, ia terjungkal karena kursi yang akan didudukinya tiba-tiba bergeser kebelakang. Sedangkan temannya yang berambut blonde kaget karena suara 'debum' yang lumayan keras.

Selama beberapa detik Sungmin dan gadis berambut blonde hanya menatap keget gadis ber-rok pendek.

"Ya! Sunyeon! Jangan hanya melongo, cepat bantu aku!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sunyeon itu cepat-cepar menolong temannya bangun.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" kembali gadis ber-rok pendek berteriak galak.

"Tidak ada." Kyuhyun tersenyum smirk.

"Sudahlah, kita pergi saja." Gadis bernama Sunyeon itu sepertinya menangkap aura evil Kyuhyun.

Gadis ber-rok pendek hampir saja menggebrak meja kalau saja temannya tidak terus-terusan menarik lengan blazer-nya

"Tiba-tiba aku kehilangan selera makan." Sungmin berdiri lalu mengambil bukunya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya dan meletakannya di meja, kemudian menyusul Sungmin, meninggalkan dua gadis yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya diam menatap kosong ke depan. Entah apa yang sekarang tengah dijelaskan dosennya, Sungmin tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu.

"Gadis-gadis itu sudah sepantasnya mendapat pelajaran." Kata Kyuhyun lirih, tapi dengan suara yang masih bisa Sungmin dengar.

Sungmin tidak memperhatikan dosennya, juga tidak memperhatikan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia marah? Mungkin. Sungmin sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa feel-nya jadi down begini.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun kelimpungan karena tidak satupun kata-katanya yang mendapat respon dari Sungmin. Ia hanya berbicara sendiri sejak tadi.

"Hei, Lee Sungmin… katakan sesuatu. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Untuk beberapa detik Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Ya, hanya beberapa detik tapi terasa begitu lama bagi Kyuhyun. Penasaran dengan kata pertama yang akan diucapkan Sungmin. Bukan sesuatu yang sangat penting, tapi mampu membuat jantung kyuhyun berdegup kencang menunggunya. Aneh kan?

"Berisik."

Selama beberapa detik Kyuhyun melongo. Berisik? Yah, baiklah, ia mengaku kalau ia memang berisik, tapi kenapa harus kata 'berisik' yang keluar dari mulut Lee Sungmin, bukankan kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan adalah ' apa kau baik-baik saja?' harusnya Sungmin menjawab 'gwaenchana', atau 'ne', atau semacamnya. Satu kata yang mampu menohok hati Kyuhyun setelah rasa penasarannya tadi, ternyata hanya dibalas satu kata,"berisik", menyebalkan sekali Lee Sungmin ini.

"Aku hanya tidak mau mulutku bicara sendiri saat pelajaran. Aku sudah pengalaman soal itu."

"Jadi kau percaya kalau aku benar-benar melakukannya padamu?"

Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Apa mau namja ini?

"Baiklah aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi padamu." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memasang wajah cerahnya yang membuat Sungmin semakin jengah.

"kalau begitu aku tidak ingin pantatku jadi objek tendangan Lee songsaengmin."

Sungmin kembali memasang muka seriusnya kearah songsaengnim yang kini menatap curiga kearah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Tapi kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya menjelaskan berbagai hal yang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Sungmin's Room, 20.30 KST

Sungmin's pov;

Aku membuka pintu kamarku. Tempat tidurnku sedikir berantakan. Rupanya aku lupa membereskannya tadi pagi. Tapi aku urung membereskan keadaan kasurku yang sudah tampak seperti adukan selimut dan bantal dicampur boneka-boneka yang didominasi warna pink dan memilih meniduri bagian yang tampak bisa ditiduri. Badanku benar-benar mau rontok rasanya.

Kupandangi trenit putih yang tampak bersih itu. Tiba-tiba aku ingat appa, eommaku wajah mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Benarkah kalian bahagia, eomma, appa? Lalu wajah dongsaengku muncul dengan ekspresi lucunya. Ah, dia masih sangat kecil saat itu. Kecil dan jahil. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajahnya saat dewasa, mungkinkah bila ia sempat dewasa akan berwajah tampan seperti Kyuhyun?

Tunggu, Kyuhyun? Tampan? Kenapa aku bisa membayangkan wajah adikku yang taman dan mirip Kyuhyun?

Kucoba membayangkan wajah lain yang mungkin akan menjadi wajah adikku ketika dewasa tapi yang terbayang terus-dan terus adalah Kyuhyun babo itu. Apa yang salah pada otakku? Atau yang bermasalah itu justru adalah Kyuhyun itu sendiri?

Bocah aneh itu memang aneh. Bertingkah aneh dan banyak melakukan hal-hal aneh. Meskipun ia sangat periang dan hangat, ia juga pribadi misterius. Tak ada yang tahu mengenai keluarganya ataupun tempat tinggalnya. Pihak universitas pun tak banyak tahu mengenai dirinya, dia benar-benar hanya memberikan informasi sesedikit mungkin.

Mungkinkah kemisteriusannya untuk menutupi kemampuan sihirnya? Jika benar begitu, aku tak heran kalau dia tak banyak membuka identitasnya. Siapa manusia aneh yang mau identitasnya terungkap? Hanya orang gila saja yang melakukannya. Tapi toh, kalaupun terungkap siapa juga manusia gila yang akan mempercayainya.

Semua pikiran tentang Kyuhyun itu membuatku pusing dan lapar. Aduh kumat lagi penyakit mudah laparku itu, kalau begini caranya bagaimana aku bisa menjaga berat badanku tetap normal?

Tapi semua pikiran waras yang seharusnya menguasaiku justru tak berdaya di hadapan nafsu. Tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah ke arah kulkas yang ada di dapur apartemen kecilku. Tak ada apapun yang bisa kutemui sebagai makanan di sana. Hanya ada susu, air, dan kacang merah. Apa ini pantas disebut kulkas, mana semua belanjaanku beberapa hari yang lalu? Aku rasa aku tak banyak menghabiskan banyak bahan makanan di kulkas, terutama jenis camilan. Lalu kemana semua isi kulkasku? Ah, apa aku jadi mudah berhalusinansi semenjak bertemu bocah babbo itu?

Krrriiiuuuuukk!

Aduh, apa lagi ini? Sabar sebentar ya, cacing-cacing , aku mau siap-siap dulu cari makanan, tidak mungkin kan aku pergi keluar pakai celana pendek dan singlet saja, gila ini malam musim gugur.

Setalah menemukan jaketku aku segera keluar mencari pakan untuk cacing-cacing tak tahu diri ini ke sebuah mini market di dekat apartemenku. Baru sampai di depan pintu aku sudah disambut udara dingin malam musim gugur, dengan tergesa kurapatkan jaketku dan kutarik tutup kepalanya menghalau udara dingin ini.

Suasana begitu sepi padahal ini baru pukul 9 malam. Tidak seperti biasanya, saat kepalaku menegadah ke langit mendung mengungkungnya. Pantas malam jadi begitu dingin dan gelap. Tapi apa mau dikata ini keadaaan darurat, kalau mau besok ada sesuatu untuk dimakan ya harus ada pengorbanan.

Jarak menuju minimarket itu sebenarnya tidak jauh hanya saja sedikit berliku-liku. Untuk ukuran orang yang mudah tersesat macam aku, ini akan jadi masalah besar. Lampu-lampu jalan juga berfungsi dengan baik, tapi ada satu lampu yang sejak dulu—entah mengapa—lampunya tidak pernah menyala. Aku tidak tahu apakah memang tidak pernah diganti atau tempat lampunya yang rusak. Padahal suasana disekitar lampu padam itu sangat menakutkan. Beberapa orang bilang katanya jika lewat tempat itu kadang dihadang preman, bahkan kadang jadi lokasi praktek prositusi, ckckck…berlebihan sekali.

"Nona sendirian?" penjaga kasir menatapku aneh. Aku mengikuti pandangannya, jangan-jangan aku pakai jaket terbalik atau semacamnya.

"Ya." Sadar tidak ada yang aneh pada penampilanku rasa percaya diriku naik, jangan-jangan dia tertarik padaku. Ommo! Mengerikan!

"Hati-hati nona, malam ini sepertinya akan ada banyak gangguan." Pejaga kasir itu berkata dengan nada dingin yang membuatku merinding. Apa maksud namja ini dengan 'banyak gangguan'?

"Baik, terimakasih." Setelah uang kembalian aku terima aku langsung melesat keluar.

Pikiranku jadi tidak tenang karna kata-kata penjaga kasir itu. Sial. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, sih? Gangguan macam apa, preman, hantu, atau apa?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kata-kata penjaga kasir itu benar, seseorang sedang mengikutiku. Entah ini Cuma perasaanku saja atau memang ada orang jahat yang sengaja ingin mencelakaiku. Tidak mau ambil resiko berlebih, kupercepat langkah kakiku.

Sekarang aku bukan hanya berjalan cepat, tapi setengah berlari. Jantungku rasanya sudah berdentum-dentum hendak keluar, keringat sudah membasahi tubuhku padahal cuaca sangat dingin. Kenapa pula janlan ke rumah rasanya tak sampai-sampai, jangan-jangan aku salah belok tadi. Gawat, matilah aku!

Benar saja, seseorang asing dengan pakaian eerr..aneh (ia memakai jubah panjang berwarna gelap, entah apa warnanya aku tidak tahu secara pasti karena keadaan gelap) sedang berdiri di depanku. Dalam keadaan remang-remang ini aku bahkan bisa melihat matanya yang merah menyala. Oh Tuhan! Dia pasti bukan manusia. Jarak 2 meter bukanlah jarak yang jauh sehingga mau tak mau membuat nyaliku semakin menciut.

Kira-kira siapa ya..?

Untuk semua reader yang udah baca,

Terimakasih banyak!

Last word,

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mana kalungnya?" tanyanya parau. Aku hanya diam tak mengerti. Hening untuk saat yang lama, tapi justru sangat menegangkan.

Aku menggeleng. Pria didepanku ini berbadan tinggi besar, mempunyai jenggot yang lumayan panjang dan pakaian jubah khas penyihir dipadu pakaian khas bangsawan jaman dulu. Sekarang aku berspekulasi bahwa ia adalah makhluk yang sama seperti Kyuhyun, penyihir!

"Jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku, nak, kau tidak dalam keadaan aman." Ia menyeringai mengerikan. Jenggotnya bergerak-gerak dalam keremangan.

Mungkin benar, aku hanya pura-pura tidak tahu. buktinya aku tahu bahwa kalungku terasa menghangat. Kalung berbandul batu segenggaman tangan bayi berwarna hitam pekat tapi berkilau yang ayahku berikan padaku saat ulang tahunku yang ketujuh aku menyukainya karena bentuknya yang sangat unik dan akan berpendar jika terkena sinar matahari.

"Masih tidak mau mengaku?" kembali suara paraunya terdengar. Kali ini lebih dingin dan lebih mengerikan,"jangan buat usahaku gagal lagi setelah tujuh tahun sebelumnya dan tujuh tahun sebelumnya lagi aku gagal mengambilnya."

Aku memundurkan langkahku. Tiba-tiba aku ingat pria di depanku ini; orang yang sama yang tujuh tahun yang lalu hendak merampas kalungku di malam hari yang pekat. Haruskah aku menyebutnya? Kakek sihir!

Si kakek sihir itu tidak main-main rupanya, sekarang dia mulai melangkah mendekatiku. Pelan langkahnya sambil membawa tongkat di tangannya. Bunyi tok-tok terdengar begitu jelas karena suasana yang sangat sepi. Jantungku berdebar sesuai irama tok-tok dari tongkatnya. Handle tongkatnya berkilau oleh seberkas cahaya di ujung jalan. Kini jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, tangannya yang panjang seolah bisa menyentuhku dengan jarak ini.

Entah ini efek si kakek sihir atau semata karena ketakutanku, aku tak bisa melangkahkan kakiku. Kakiku terpaku di tanah, ya Tuhan! Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya menutup mataku, semoga keajaiban yang terjadi di tahun-tahun kelipatan tujuh itu terulang kembali; terbangun di tempat tidur. Tapi aku bersumpah mimpi kali ini terasa begitu nyata, bukan, ini hanya mimpi. Aku kembali menafikan kejadian ini, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Ketika tangan kakek tua itu hampir menyentuh leherku tiba-tiba dari arah yang tak terduga sesuatu menyambar kakek tua itu dan membuatnya terpental menjauh. Merasakan angin yang berembus akibat efek benda tadi aku membuka mataku. Sosok tinggi kurus yang sangat familier berdiri di depanku. Aku sungguh mengenali perawakannya, tiba-tiba sebuah nama terlintas di benakku; Kyuhyun. Dia-kah namja itu? Sosok yang kini tengah berdiri gagah di depanku?

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya kemudian menebarkannya di depan kakek tua itu dan…bush! Asap putih memenuhi gang sempit itu. Aku memjamkan mataku, takut asap putih itu akan melukai peglihatanku. Kyuhyun menarik tanganku dan memelukku erat, kemudian aku merasa segala berputar di sekitarku, aku masih tak berani membuka mataku, tahu-tahu aku sudah bediri di sebuah ruangan dengan posisi Kyuhyun memelukku erat, seolah aku akan terbang jika dia melongggarkanku sedikit saja.

"Kau tak apa?" kecemasan memancar dari mata beningnya, baru kali ini aku menyadari bahwa mata bening itu begitu indah. Sebuah ketulusan memancar dari sana, menjebakku agar terus menatapnya.

"Gwaenchana?" pertanyaan kedua kali ini diikuti guncangan pada bahuku membuatku kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat diikuti anggukan mendesah lega.

Segala ketakutan yang tadi nyaris membunuhku seketika lenyap oleh senyumnya yang biasanya kunamai 'senyum konyol'.

Tiba-tiba aku sadar bahwa tangannya masih mencengkram erat bahuku dan merasakan sakit akibat cengkraman itu. Aku memandang memohon lalu seketika ia kembali tersenyum konyol dan melepaskan tangannya.

Perasaan canggung merayapi kami. Demi membuang perasaan itu kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Rumah yang asing dengan interior yang menawan di setiap sudutnya. Dari berbagai sudut kurasa rumah ini bergaya gotik kental. Benar-benar rumah yang menawan.

"Rumahmu?" tanyaku. Sekarang aku benar-benar lupa pada sosok kakek sihir tua itu.

"Rumahmu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak punya rumah, aku hanya menyewa apartemen kecil di pinggir kota."

"Kau akan tinggal di sini agar lebih aman. Apartemenmu biar aku yang tempati."

Aku masih belum bereaksi. Dan setelah loading cukup lama otakku mengambil sebuah kesimpulan yang tak ingin aku percaya.

"Maksudmu aku tinggal di sini dan kau tinggal di tempatku? Kita bertukar tempat tinggal?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kemudian matanya menelusuri setiap sudut rumah ini, "Tempat ini adalah yang paling aman dari si kakek tua."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku polos.

"Karena dia tidak bisa masuk ke sini." Suaranya tenang mendominasi udara,"aku pasang sesuatu agar dia tidak bisa menemukanmu di sini."

"Aku tidak mau." Kataku tegas.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Sekarang giliran dia yang bertanya dengan nada polos, "Kenapa?"

Aku diam. Bukan berarti aku bingung dengan alasan masuk akal agar aku tidak tinggal di sini. Tapi sebuah alasan yang paling masuk akal yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi padaku dan kenapa aku harus tinggal di sini dan bersembunyi.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras, cukup lama hingga setitik airmata menghiasi sudut matanya. Aku bingung, apanya yang lucu?

"Apa aku belum pernah bilang bahwa aku calon suamimu?" tanyanya setelah tawanya agak reda sambil mengusap airmatanya.

Aku diam (lagi) tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya.

"Sebagai calon suami yang baik sudah sepantasnya untukku melindungimu." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Dari..?"

"Dari penyihir jahat Mon Jisong." Kali ini ekspresinya didominasi perasaan…apa ya? Marah, mungkin,… atau khawatir?

Aku mencoba mencerna kata-kata tak masuk akalnya. Sedikit banyak aku mulai paham dengan kata-kata konyol dan khayali itu. Sebulan dengan dia di sekitarku membuatku mengerti dan mulai mempercayai setiap ucapannya. Sejujurnya aku masih tidak ingin gila, tapi kata-katanya entah mengapa bisa menjamah akal sehatku. Hatiku merasa bahwa dia tidak berbohong dan aku selalu mempercayai hatiku.

"Siapa dia?" tanpa bisa kucegah pertanyaan itu meluncur seperti papan salju di gunung es.

"Dia adalah salah satu…harus kusebut apa ya?" ia memasang ekspresi ceria (apa-apaan ini?), "semacam panglima, lah."

Aku mangut-mangut sok mengerti, lalu tersadar oleh sebuah pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba melintas di otakku.

"Panglima dari siapa?"

"Kim Young woon." Ekspresinya tiba-tiba menjadi gelisah, ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengerak-gerakkan kakinya. Sebegitu mengerikannyakah si Kim Youngwoon itu?

"Dia adalah ketua—dan anak buahnya memanggilnya sang raja—dari sebuah perkumpulan penyihir hitam." Kyuhyun memberi penjelasan tanpa kuminta.

Karena tak banyak mengerti apalagi ingin tahu lebih banyak, maka aku diam, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Hasilnya keheningan menyeruak diantara kami. Dan omong-omong aku ingat soal keputusan sepihaknya yang menyuruhku tinggal di rumah besar dan mengerikan ini.

"Soal rumah ini, aku menolaknya. Aku tidak mau tinggal di sini. Aku merasa tidak nyaman kalau tinggal di rumah orang lain, dan apalagi rumah ini sangat besar. Aku takut." Akuku sedikit merasa bersalah. Sejak kapan aku jadi lemah di depan Cho Kyuhyun. Kemana sikap ketusku yang dulu?

Demi mendengar pengakuanku, Kyuhyun melotot tak suka, aku ngeri sendiri. Dia mencengkram bahuku kuat. Aku mengerang sakit tapi sepertinya ia lebih tidak peduli padaku dari pada omonganku barusan.

"Apa kau masih tidak mengeti juga?" ia mencengkram bahuku dan menatapku dalam-dalam, " ini bukan soal suka atau tidak suka. Ini masalah keselamatanmu."

Ia membuang pandangannya dan melepas cengkramannya.

"Kupikir kau tadi sudah mengerti dengan kejadian kakek tua dan penjelasanku. Tak kusangka ternyata otakmu itu begitu bebal!"

Sadis sekali omongannya. Aku menahan diriku agar tak melayangkan tinju atau mencekik lehernya supaya dia sadar bahwa ucapannya barusan sangat menyakitiku. Ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari kantong mataku. Sesuatu yang kutahan kuat-kuat agar tak jatuh di depannya dengan mencengkram ujung bajuku. Tapi usahaku sia-sia, air mataku tetap jatuh dan membuat sebuah stempel kelemahan bagiku.

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan air mataku. Kira-kira di otaknya ynag absurd itu apa yang dipikirkannya? Buru-buru kuhapus air mata itu dan menundukkan wajahku; malu. Sempat kulihat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, ya ampun moodnya benar-benar angin-anginan, sebentar begini sebentar begitu, apa sih maunya?

"Kau menangis karena kubilang bebal?" tangannya bergerak menyentuh daguku tapi cepat-cepat kutepis.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa soal perasaanku. Kenapa kau seenaknya saja menyuruhku pergi dari rumahku sendiri?"

"Kau menyewanya." Kata Kyuhyun mengoreksi.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tinggal di sini. Titik." Aku tidak peduli.

Aku berniat pergi, tapi sebelum langkahku berhasil kuayunkan aku ingat aku tidak tahu sedang ada dimana. Tapi aku harus pulang, siapa yang jaga rumah kalau aku dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan ada di sini bukannya dia bilang mau menjaga rumahku. Aku masih ingat aku punya beberapa barang yang lumayan berharga. Demi rumahku agar tidak kecolongan aku harus minta namja angin-anginan di sampingku untuk mengantarku pulang.

Syukurlah angin jiwanya sedang bagus jadi dia mau mengantarku tanpa memberi sebuah ejekan atau sindiran apapun. Tentunya dengan jalan yang tak kusukai—berputar-putar. Aku bersyukur tidak muntah setelahnya; bikin malu saja.

"Mau kuantar sampai dalam?" tawarnya dengan nada datar setelah kami sampai.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Tidak akan kubiarkan namja ini masuk dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, aku cukup pintar untuk tahu modusnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati."

Kami terdiam. Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu alasannya masih berdiri di depan pintu, tapi aku tahu alasanku (tentu saja!); memastikan dia tidak mengintipku lewat lubang kunci. Kegiatan apa yang bisa diintip hanya lewat lubang kunci? Astaga aku hampir lupa—dia tidak normal!

Beberapa detik berlalu, Kyuhyun masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu apartemenku. Aku masih punya hati nurani untuk tidak mengusirnya. Sebenarnya apa mau namja ini?

"Kenapa masih di sini?"

"Memastikan kau benar-benar aman." Katanya masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Paranoid."

Dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh kata-kataku, bahkan kali ini ia berusaha merangsek masuk. Brengsek benar namja ini!

Sebelum ia benar-benar menyentuh ganggang pintu aku sudah lebih dulu menahannya, namja tidak tahu sopan santun ini harus diberi pelajaran sekali-kali.

"Minggir." Ucapnya dingin.

Aku tidak mengerti, seharian ini sikapnya begitu dingin, aku saja bisa menggigil kalau lama-lama di dekatnya. Jangan-jangan dia punya kepribadian ganda atau semacamnya. Mengerikan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" alih-alih memarahinya aku lebih khawatir dia benar-benar mengidap sindrom kepribadian ganda.

"Aku bisa mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres."

"Memangnya kau anjing?"

Tepat ketika aku melipat tanganku di dada Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam. Dan dia masuk begitu saja. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dengan kata-kataku barusan—dia masuk begitu saja—berarti pintunya tidak terkunci! Padahal aku yakin betul aku menguncinya sebelum pergi ke minimarket, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun bisa masuk begitu saja? Apa dia menggunakan sihirnya?

Kyuhyun berkeliling ke seluruh sudut rumahku, membuka semua pintu dan matanya jelalatan mencari sesuatu. Seperti anjing pelacak yang sedang mencari targetnya hanya saja dia tidak mengendus apapun kecuali menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau cari apa?" tanyaku mau tak mau ikut khawatir. Jangan –jangan yang dikatakan Kyuhyun ada benarnya walaupun aku menyangsikan kalau dia bisa mencium adanya bahaya, memangnya bahaya ada baunya?

"Seseorang." Jawabnya tanpa memandangku.

Kemudian matanya berhenti pada pintu dapur yang menuju ke balkon, ia sempat menatapnya lama seolah pandangannya bisa menembus pintu itu. Perlahan ia mendekati pintu itu, langkahnya pelan nyaris tanpa bunyi padahal tadi dia begitu berisik.

Entah dia punya insting hewan atau dia memang bisa menerawang pintu itu tapi setelah Kyuhyun membukanya di baliknya memang berdiri seorang laki-laki tinggi tegap, rambutnya yang ikal agak panjang dibiarkan tergerai menyentuh bahu, meskipun ia membelakangi kami aku seakan tahu bahwa ia menyeringai, seringai yang begitu menakutkan. Angin berembus membawa suasana dingin yang begitu aneh dan menusuk tulang. Jadi ini yang Kyuhyun maksud dengan bahaya? Terdengar masuk akal memang dilihat dari perawakan dan pakaiannya yang begitu formal dia mungkin saja salah satu agen rahasia atau semacamnya, tapi untuk apa seorang agen rahasia mencariku? Sepertinya aku mulai ngelantur.

Pria itu akhirnya berbalik dan aku bisa melihat kumis tebalnya yang tampak seram. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati tangannya memegang—entah itu belati atau pedang, panjangnya tidak sampai 30 senti dan gagang kayu yang diukir dengan ukiran yang sangat indah serta gambar timbul dari timah atau apalah aku tidak tahu pastinya tapi gambar timbul itu tampak bersinar dengan bantuan sinar lampu di balkonku.

"Apa kabar Cho Kyuhyun. Lama tidak berjumpa ya?"

Aku melirik Kyuhyun untuk tahu reaksinya, tangannya mengepal keras-keras meskipun wajahnya tampak tenang. Namja ini apa dia sedang bertingkah sok keren di depanku? Yang benar saja!

"Ne, ajjushi." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum aneh (sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut seringai sih.) aku sedikit terkejut dia juga punya seringai mengerikan. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menyunggingkan senyum itu di hadapanku, ia selalu bertindak sok keren saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku hanya mau mampir sebentar untuk memberimu kabar baik. Mau dengar?"

Kyuhyun diam, perlahan tangannya yang dingin menyentuh tanganku, kemudian menggenggamnya erat, memberikan rasa aman tersendiri bagiku. Biasanya aku akan merasa risih tapi untuk kali ini aku menyerah pada egoku. Aku benar-benar menikmatinya, darahku berdesir aneh, ya ampun! Kenapa aku ini?

"Baiklah, kurasa kau juga penasaran," pria itu kembali menyeringai, " aku sudah menemukan apa yang selama ini aku cari dan lagi, aku dapat timing yang sangat bagus."

"Selamat ajjushi. Tapi sayang, sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya."

"Benarkah? Aku punya banyak waktu untuk 'mengambil hakku' sampai purnama ini, Kyu."

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik pria itu sudah mendekapku dan menempelkan pisaunya di leherku, aku bahkan tidak melihatnya berpindah tempat. Dan aku simpulkan bahwa pria itu juga sejenis dengan Kyuhyun dan dengan aksi menempelkan pisau di leherku yang innocent dan tidak berdosa ini, dia adalah pria jahat.

Pisau dingin itu menempel erat di leherku seolah jika aku bergerak sedikit saja pisau itu pasti bisa memotong leherku. Seluruh tubuhku menegang saat pria itu sedikit menekannya. Kyuhyun melihat tidak suka hal itu, matanya penuh dengan kemarahan. _Kyuhyun-ah, kau biasanya bertindak bodoh, tolong kali ini bertindaklah dengan menggunakan akalmu_!

Entah Kyuhyun bisa membaca pikiranku atau ini hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka, ia perlahan mundur. _Kau jangan maju Kyu, atau leherku akan putus._ Tapi seberkas cahaya tahu-tahu muncul dari tangannya yang disembunyikan, aku menutup mataku erat-erat, berharap kalau leherku akhirnya harus putus di tangan pria asing ini aku tidak akan merasakan banyak sakit.

Tapi sampai beberapa detik tidak terjadi apapun. Malah aku merasa ada yang memelukku erat, bukan pelukan dingin yang menempelkan pisau di leherku, tapi pelukan… hangat? Kurasa itu.

Tangan seputih mayat itu melingkari tubuhku. Seketika aroma segar vanilla memenuhi indra penciumanku, memberikan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik perutku. Aku bisa merasakan darahku mengalir lebih cepat. Astaga!

"Kau tak apa, yeobo?"

Yeobo? Dia ini sedang mengigau atau apa? seenaknya saja memanggilku yeobo. Tapi sebelum aku sempat bereaksi pun Kyuhyun buru-buru melepas pelukannya dan menyuruhku bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Tangannya yang ternyata juga sudah memegang pedang menghunus pria itu.

"Kau berani padaku, nak? Jangan hanya karena kau punya mainan baru, kau mau bermain bersamaku yang sudah lama mengusainya. Kau terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk bisa mengalahkanku. Hehehe.." seringai aneh tampak dari pria itu.

Aku sama sekali tak bisa bicara walaupun aku ingin berteriak mengusirnya, tapi sesuatu menahanku. Kyuhyun tetap dengan tenang menghunuskan pedangnya, sedang pria di depannya kini malah tertawa keras. Tawa yang terdengar mengerikan. Bulu kudukku meremang.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk bercanda denganmu ajjushi. Tolong pulanglah dan hiduplah dengan tenang. Jangan ganggu dia ataupun aku." Kata Kyuhyun tenang.

"Aku akan pulang setelah mendapat kalungnya, Kyu. Kau tenang saja."Ujar pria itu sambil menatapku mengerikan.

Mendengar pria itu menyebut kalung aku refleks memegang kalung yang melingkar di leherku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kalung itu menghangat, memancarkan sinar redup yang membuat hatiku merasa nyaman.

"Aku tak akan pernah memberikannya!" teriakku keras, entah dapat dari mana energi itu.

Lalu aku segera menyesalinya. Pria itu kini menatapku tajam, begitu tajam dan dalam. Rasanya aku ingin segera lari dan menelpon polisi atau apalah, seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkanku.

Tahu-tahu Kyuhyun menebaskan pedangnya. Darah memuncrat seketika dan sedikit mengenai bajuku. Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu?

Pria itu memegang lengannya yang terluka. Lalu menghilang setelah memberi tatapan tajam kepadaku. Baguslah, pergi saja pak tua, sekalian saja lenyaplah dari dunia ini! Kutukku dalam hati.

Otakku berjalan terlalu lamban sepertinya, aku masih belum menyadari keadaan sekitarku sampai Kyuhyun menepuk pundakku.

"Gwaenchana?" tanyanya lembut di telingaku.

Aku menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa yang mengatakannya benar-benar Kyuhyun. Bukan pria jahat itu atau siapapun. Aku ingin benar-benar Kyuhyun yang mengucapkannya padaku.

"Kau tak apa?" ulangnya ketika aku tak kunjung menjawab.

Aku hanya menggumam sambil mengangguk kecil. Sekarang aku takut, amat takut, bahkan aku lebih takut dari ketika pria itu ada di sini. Aku takut ketika dia datang lagi, Kyuhyun tak berada di sampingku. Tapi aku tak mengatakan apapun pada Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih masuk. Berada terus di luar membuatku terus terinagt kejadian tadi.

Author pov;

Di sebuah ruangan bergaya gotik kental dengan dengan pencahayaan lilin yang remang-remang masuklah seorang pria baya sambil memegang lengannya yang terluka, dialah Kim young woon, pemimpin perkumpulakn sihir hitam.

"Jendral!" seorang pria berjubah kemudian menyusul dengan ekspresi takut bercampur bingung.

"Jangan katakan apapun!"

"Apa yang terjadi jendral?"

Kim young woon mendelik tak suka dengan pertanyaan panglimanya. Matanya merah menahan amarah yang kini telah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia merasa terhina dengan serangan Kyuhyun semalam.

"Kalau kau berhasih mendapatkan kalungnya semalam, aku tak akan jadi begini." Desisnya membuat Mon Jisong merunduk takut.

"Aku kehilangan mereka, tuan. Tapi besok aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya!" serunya penuh percaya diri.

"Waktumu tinggal tiga hari, Mon."

"Saya mengerti." Pria berjubah itu berjalan mundur sambil menunduk hormat.

Kim Young woo perlahan mengusap lengannya yang berlumuran darah kemudian menjilat darah di tangan dan lengannya sambil tersenyum jahat, senyum yang mengandung sejuta kelicikan, dan kebencian, kemudian lengan itu kembali bersih tanpa darah maupun luka apapun.

"Aku takkan memnbiarkanmu lolos, Cho."

TBC


End file.
